The Real Color of Envy
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: He understood Vio had no feelings for him but it has still hurt him. It was easy to hide at first but as it grew more difficult, he strayed a bit. He knew it hurt his crush to suddenly start drifting away like that, but it hurt the dark beings heart more to know he'd never get a chance with his precious friend. So he ran.
1. The color of Envy

The real color of envy

Vio x Green

One sided Shadow x Vio (poor Shadow)

One sided Red x Blue (Red likes Blue)

Hinted Red x Shadow

~VIO~

I sighed happily and leaned against my boyfriends green tunic. Yes, I mused, that's what he is now isn't he? My boyfriend. I closed my eyes in contentment for a few moments, letting my thoughts stay blank the only thing filling my head being the scent of pine and apple cider next to me (1). Green's arms were warm as they wrapped around my waist, keeping the nights chill off me. I smiled and opened my eyes to catch his fond gaze towards me. Happily I returned it and surprisingly yawned, it was later than I had thought. I let out a small 'hmm' noise before laying my head down in his lap. I knew he wouldn't mind, I don't do this often in the presence of others. I paid no mind to Red's little 'aw' or Blue's snores coming from his tent. I did notice however the split second Shadow's face changed into an odd pained and envious one. Another yawn came over me and the thought slipped from my mind as Green's sweet scent lulled me to sleep.

~~~~~~~~ENVY: An Emotion Never Varying (that) Yields~~~~~~~~~

(3rd PoV)

Green smiled and brushed a few stray strands of his lover's long honey locks out of his face. His smile was that of one preserved for the closest of boyfriends. He gently carries the violet-clad boy to their shared tent. That earned a curious look from Vio's best friend, and secret admirer Shadow. His inky purple locks swayed in the unnatural wind signing his defeat. He understood Vio had no feelings for him but it has still hurt him. It was easy to hide at first but as it grew more difficult, he strayed a bit. He knew it hurt his crush to suddenly start drifting away like that, but it hurt the dark beings heart more to know he'd never get a chance with his precious friend. Green tucked the teen into the sleeping bag before snuggling in himself. He wrapped arms around his lover and fell asleep peacefully. The dark being sighed painfully and stared down the fire, nodding when Red had said good night to him. He stared at the fire until it went down, and like always , left him in the darkness all alone.

~~~~~~~~~SADDNESS: Successive Addictive Demoralizing Display (of) Envy, Sadness, (and) Sacrifice~~~~~~~~

VIO

I woke warm and comfortably in Green's arms. It made a smile on my face, which I have been doing a lot lately. All I need in this world in my Green hero and I'll be alright. Another smile, this one from the boy above me. A sweet good morning between us and we were up and out to go catch breakfast. I noted Shadow hadn't gotten up yet, and briefly wondered where he was. It wasn't much like him to sleep in, but then again I don't know what he's been like as of late. Thoughts of him were put aside, it was probably nothing…

~end pt 1~

Part 2: Run

(1)- I like to think of Hylians are more hyper aware with sensitivity like hearing, seeing, smells, ect. As well as being partial magical beings that can sense other people with only some being able to fully use magic (like Shadow and Vaati) depending on heritage and exact race.


	2. Run

Run

Part 2 of The real color of envy

Shadow x Red

Mentions of Green x Vio

~The fire went down, and like always, left him in the darkness all alone.~

SHADOW

I sighed sadly as the moon was hardly any light for me. I didn't really matter though as a dark creature I could see full well in the dark. I also spotted Red, sneaking out of his tent. He asked if I was still out here, to which I said yes. He followed my voice and sat next to me. He asked more questions, these simple small talk I happily obliged to get my mind off other things.

When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside?  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride?

Red asked about my mask, I asked him what, and replied that he saw my mask of indifference and how he saw pain behind it. I let my mask fall. The black hole empty feeling came into my heart again, though this time less so.. The young hero's smiling face gave me an odd sense of hope. "Red" I said "I have an idea, but hear me out…

I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one  
No roads left but one

He agreed. He actually agreed, we were going to run away as far as we could. Two loners with loves lost to another, traveling together. We both knew no one would notice for awhile. I smiled, not realizing how later on our journey that I would be smiling so much more. Red took my hand and we left, only seeing one path laid out for us. The path I wanted to go, the one with Red and I

Suddenly I didn't feel so lonely. Suddenly I felt as though I would never be lonely again…

And we ran.

I run  
And the silence splits me open  
I run  
And it puts me underground  
But there's no regret  
And no roads left to run

*Lyrics not by me!*


End file.
